bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Patchbobo
PatchBobo (パッチボボ, Patchibobo), also known as, Rocks-Bobo in the English manga, is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is a fusion of Don Patch and Bo-bobo, with Don Patch's name first in the fusion order originally meant for Bobopatch. PatchBobo Means of Fusion In the middle of a Sangaria battle against Jeda the Wind God, Bo-bobo and Don Patch choose to fuse together into Bobopatch. Once inside, Don Patch makes his way to the "control center" inside Bo-bobo's head. After knocking out the two men operating the controls and spreading natto everywhere, Don Patch looked at Bo-bobo's control screen and saw Bo-bobo's name came before his own. Outraged, he switched the order of his name and Bo-bobo's around, since he saw himself as stronger and more important than Bo-bobo, and created a new fusion: Patchbobo. Like the majority of fusions, Patchbobo lasts one minute. Background PatchBobo is a tall male being who wears a long light-blue jacket open at the bottom with torn sleeves and the "sun" symbol of Don Patch on them. He also wears dark-blue pants and silver-tipped boots, accompanied by gloves that alternate between the two blue shades of the rest of his outfit, and has a small kamaboko shoulder guard on his left shoulder. His hair appears to be a mix between Dragonball's Super Saiyan form, with the red-shaded outer-highlights based on Yugi Muto from Yu-Gi-Oh!. Personality Abilities & Powers An extremely serious individual, PatchBobo immediately understands the time limit of his own existence and makes his main priority to attack the enemy to bring his battle to a quick, victorious end. However, due to the more equal nature of Bo-bobo and Don Patch working together, the two can end up arguing over battle tactics, leading to them wasting as much of that minute and possibly leading this powerful being to break apart without finishing its battle. PatchBobo's main ability is to fuse two objects or people together. Doing so can create a new weapon, a weaker opponent, or a stronger ally. Attacks * Material Hajike Fusion (物質ハジケ融合)/Wiggin' Funky Fusion: Although this is PatchBobo's only attack means, it is an extremely powerful ability involving the fusion of two objects or people into something new that can be used for battle. By placing his left hand on one thing and his second hand on another, he is able to fuse them together into a completely new thing that he can use to his advantage. ** Death Lightning Yo-yo (デス・ライトニングヨーヨー Desu Raitoningu Yooyoo)/Turbo Yo-Yo Combo: A fusion of wheat noodles and garlic, a yo-yo that can attack and wrap itself around an opponent. The garlic, when inside an opponent, can also be used for an explosive Garlic Bomber (ニンニクボンバー)/Taste Explosion. ** Sugarcane Saber (さとうきびセイバー Satoukibi Seibaa): A combination of the Don Patch Sword and the Magical Blade of the Radish, this "Holy Devil Supreme Control Sword" is wielded by PatchBobo after an attempt with the other two swords leads to both being sliced. It can also do the Infinite Slash (無限斬), that can cut through anything. ** Ice-Bullet Gun (氷弾砲)/Barfing Briskly Blast: After fusing together Tokoro Tennosuke and an ice rink, PatchBobo jumps up and punches his ally, allowing a stream of snow to emerge from his mouth. ** Picnic Fighter (ピクニック戦闘機 Pikunikku Sentouki)/Serious Snack Attack: Fusing a bento lunchbox and a propeller, he creates a fighting force of flying food such as onigiri and tenpura. ** Lotus Root Gun & Konnyaku Bullets (レンコン銃 Renkon Juu/コンニャク弾 Konnyaku Dan'')/Paprika Bazooka: A fusion of lotus root and konnyaku, creating a gun from the vegetable that fires the edible bullets.'' ** HagaiJeda (覇凱ジェダ)/BaronJeda: PatchBobo puts together both Jeda the Wind God with partner Hagaiou, creating a weird hybrid that forces Jeda's face on the smaller creature and weird hairs on top of its wind scythe. ** Megaspark Hand Gun (メガスパーク・ハンドガン Megasupaaku Handogan)/Fiber Firecrackers: Bringing together an apple and a roll of toilet paper, he fires fruit at his opponent while unleashing the scroll of paper that surrounds him. ** Victory Flying Crash (ビクトリーフライングクラッシュ Bikutorii Furaingu Kurasshu)/Pure Love and Friendship Catapult: PatchBobo fuses Tokoro Tennosuke with an iron mace, turning them into a huge catapult throwing his jelly ally at the enemy. ** Fist of Nosehair: Although PatchBobo does have Hanage Shinken skills like Bo-bobo, it remains connected with his "Material Hajike Fusion" abilities. His key attack is Double King Nosehair Summoning (ダブルKING鼻毛召喚 Daburu Kingu Hanage Shoukan)/King Nosehairs Are In The House, allowing for the "fusion" of two nosehairs turning both of them into a set of King Nosehair. ** Dennosuke: The first fusion unleashed by PatchBobo against Byakkyō, he brings together both Tokoro Tennosuke and Dengaku Man, creating a force bringing together tokoroten and dengaku with a more powerful punch. ** Detrite Orange Cannon: Bringing together a syringe and an orange, PatchBobo creates a cannon that can unleash a stream of orange juice that makes people nicer. ** Hard Pineapple: Bringing together two pineapples, he uses it as a blunt object to smash against enemies' faces. ** Chopping Mild Dennosuke: Starting to run low on ideas, PatchBobo brings Dennosuke and a rubber band, making a Dennosuke fist that has the band wrapped around it in order to hold it down. ** Long Green Onion Ball Genocide: As Don Patch and Bo-bobo go crazy with Byakkyō remaining resistant, they stuff Dennosuke with fifty green onions, then stab their opponent with it. ** Mega Energy Hard Slasher: Fusing an umbrella and a small hammer, PatchBobo creates what should be a hard blunt umbrella..but still breaks easily at the stem. ** A Mango: At one point, not having any idea what to fuse it with, PatchBobo smashes a mango into Byakkyō's head Appearances * Anime Appearances: 58-59 * Manga Appearances: 138-139 Papapa-pa Pa-papatch (パパパーパ　パーパパチ,Papapa-pa Pa-papachi): PatchBobo's upgraded form. He is arguably the most powerful fusion ever seen in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Means of Fusion When fighting against Usui of the Black Gambling Corp of the IXEX (the Nine Experts) Bo-bobo and the gang dominate the battle. But when Usui uses his ninja skills to become a giant, Bo-bobo and Don Patch fused and Don Patch switched the "components" again, becoming PatchBobo. But when he couldn't defeat the ninja warrior, Don Patch pushes a button he wasn't supposed to touch in Bo-bobo, fusing their "Hajike Souls" together into a second-stage fusion warrior. Like Patchbobo, Pa-papatch can only last for one minute. Background A powerful, humanoid male warrior wearing a pair of pants and a long jacket. His hair is very long and spikey, similar to Dragon Ball's Super Saiyan 3 form. Despite being very serious, hajike is a prominent part of this fusion, with the words "Hajike Soul" written on his left shoulder and "No Hajike no Life" on his jacket. Bo-bobo's glasses appear as the zipper for the jacket while Pa-papatch wears Bo-bobo's "Hajike Mark" necklace. Personality Abilities & Powers Attacks * Hajike Shinken (ハジケ真拳; "Fist of Hajike/Wiggin"): Although both Bo-bobo and Don Patch are master Hajikelists, the fusion of their two Hajike souls into Pa-papatch finally allows for the birth of a special Hajike-style fist ability. The abilities of this fist are some of the most devastating powers in the entire series. ** Onyan-ko Nyan Nyan Nyan: Using Nyan-chan Sword, the "Infinite Supreme Sword" (actually a kitten who lives on Pa-papatch's back), Pa-papatch thrusts the kitten at his opponent using its tail as a hilt. The attack is powerful enough to create a crack in the Earth. ** Sea Otter Impact: Summoning them from the crack created from Nyan-chan sword, a massive platoon of sea otters is summoned, whom immediately fly off into space and destroy everything in their path, including planets. The meteorites of the otters flight soon smash into Earth, hitting everything in their path. Subsequently, the impact of the otters returning to Earth is enough to destroy the planet itself. ** No HAJIKE No Life: Using a combination of a wedding cake and a birthday cake, Pa-papatch smash both at the same time onto his opponent, one from above and one from below. Appearances *'Manga Appearances': Shinsetsu 49 History The Former Maruhage Empire Tokyo's 23 Wards: The Final Maruhage War Gallery Papapa-pa Pa-papatch 3.jpg|Papapa-pa Pa-papatch Patchbobo.jpg|PatchBobo full body Trivia *Patchbobo's hobby is the sport, sepak takraw.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon *Patchbobo's special skill is making calpis.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon *Patchbobo's favorite food is kamaboko.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon *Patchbobo's favorite subject is "price and home economics" (価格と家庭科).Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon *Patchbobo ranked 1st place in the "Left-Overs section" of the 2004 Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo popularity vote in Volume 15. *Pa-papatch ranked 23rd place in the last popularity poll. *Patchbobo's English voice actor Bryce Papenbrook is the son of Killanlino's English voice actor Bob Papenbrook. References Category:Fusion characters Category:Hajikelists Category:Shinken Users